Pourquoi moi ?
by Shangreela
Summary: Une personne curieuse une autre lui accordant des réponses. Mais celui qui répond n'atil luimême aucune question...? Tout le monde peut lire, c'est kawaï et tendre. Venez lire SVP, c'est pas long du tout ! ONESHOT


**Pourquoi moi ?**

Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir le droit d'être son fils ? Quel miracle l'a amené, lui, si beau et si _parfait_, à adopter un pauvre Grigôl sans âme et dénué d'intérêt comme moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisit, moi ? Pourquoi avoir accordé à mon pauvre petit corps sans esprit, une âme, le confort, la connaissance ? Je m'interroge, sans cesse. Et les questions ne trouvent de réponses. Je ne puis donner une raison au comportement de mon Maître. Et, alors que je le regarde, oubliant comme à l'ordinaire sa question, je me pose et m'oppose ce même problème, et ceci toujours en vain. Je suis toujours aussi incapable de trouver des réponses à ces énigmes qui tournent tout le temps dans ma tête.

« Oho ! M'écoutes-tu ? Non, comme d'habitude !

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

- Toujours la tête perdue dans les nuages, hein ? me lance-t-il les yeux brillants de malice, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Cela te va bien. Puis-je savoir où étaient enfuis tes pensées ?

- Oh, je... Je me posais des questions sur... moi...

- Je vois. Je suppose sans guère de doutes que j'en faisais partie, non ?

- Je... ! commencé-je lamentablement avant de me stopper aussitôt. Oui, Maître... Pardonnez-moi de cette faute...

- Laquelle est-elle ?

- De vous salir de mes pensées impures.

- Cesse de penser cela. Tes pensées ne sont pas impures, il est tout à fait normal de se poser des questions sur sa conception. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour cela.

- Maître ? Puis-je vous poser quelques questions, s'il vous plaît ?

Je m'arrête brusquement, surpris et horrifié de mon audace... C'est sûr, il va m'en vouloir. Il lui prend parfois des colères effroyables, dont je suis l'exutoire. Et souvent le responsable. Par un mot, un geste, une phrase, que sais-je, je déclenche de véritables cataclysmes.

Mais il ne m'en tient jamais rigueur.

J'ai parfois peur devant sa brutalité, sa cravache ronge mon dos avec gourmandise ; mais au bout d'une heure et d'une seconde à la fois, sa cravache tombe et j'entends sa voix. _« Oh... Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolé... ! Chhh... Ne pleure plus, c'est fini, là, ne pleure plus, chhh..._ Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement, me murmurant des paroles de réconfort, ses larmes se mêlant aux miennes. Il peut être si doux et si brutal, comment est-ce possible ?

Il soigne les blessures qu'il a lui-même incrustées dans la chair de mon dos avec le cuir sec de sa cravache, me couche dans son lit et s'y glisse également, me caressant la tête et le visage avec douceur. Il s'excuse, supplie de le pardonner. Mais puis-je seulement conserver quelque infime rancœur contre lui ?

Il m'a donné la vie, il m'a élevé, éduqué, appris la vie... C'est grâce à lui que je suis là... C'est grâce à lui que je parle, mange, boit, vit, joue. C'est grâce à lui que... C'est mon père, tout simplement...

Il se retourne vers moi, me regarde un instant, silencieux, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis s'avance. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine. J'aime comment il est habillé. Il a une allure très féminine.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit, et murmure mon nom en tendant la main vers mon visage. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, comme il le fait si souvent. Il susurre une autre fois mon prénom.

« Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. C'est bien normal. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Je reste silencieux. Je n'aurais cru qu'il réagirait aussi bien. Sa réaction me prend au dépourvu.

Que dire ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, _moi_ ? N'était-ce qu'un jeu, une occupation comme une autre ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas. Il m'a donné vie, il a donné une âme à un Grigôl impur, sale, dénué d'une quelconque humanité. C'est mon père, tout simplement ! Je _ne peux pas_ l'interroger de cette façon, je peux _pas_ ! Je ne l'aurais même jamais imaginé !

« Quelles questions as-tu à me poser ?

- Maître, je ne peux pas, pardonnez-moi mon audace inconvenante.

- Ta ta tata ! Tu as un tas de questions, lance-toi, allez !

- Maître, je...

- Pose-moi tes questions, allez ! C'est un ordre, .

Je m'avoue vaincu. Il aura raison sur ce point. Il m'a donné un ordre ; je dois lui obéir.

Je baisse la tête, sa main toujours sur ma joue, rassemblant mon courage, soignant ma formulation.

« Je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir choisi mon parmi les Grigôls ?

- J'avoue que, au début, c'était plutôt un passe-temps.

Ses paroles me font mal dans mon cœur. Alors c'est cela. Il s'ennuyait, et ma chance fût que son choix tombât sur moi plutôt que sur n'importe quel autre Grigôl si semblable.

« Mais quand je t'ai vu avec un corps et que tu as posé les yeux sur moi pour la première fois – ton tout premier regard s'est posé sur _moi_ – quand j'ai vu cet émerveillement et cette gratitude dans tes yeux, quand j'ai vu cette désorientation, et quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai eu un élan de tendresse pour toi. Tu étais si mignon... Alors j'ai veillé sur toi de loin, je t'ai surveillé par le biais de personnes à mon compte qui étaient dans ton cercle, j'ai pris de tes nouvelles pour savoir comment tu t'en sortais, comment tu évoluais, comment...

J'écoute, les yeux fixés sur les siens. Il a de très beaux yeux. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, et baisse son regard sur moi. Et dans ses yeux, je peux lire qu'il est sincère, qu'il ne me ment pas. Il dévoile ses pensées en cet instant, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Alors je bois avidement la moindre de ses paroles, attentif à la plus petite inflexion de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Quand tu m'as retrouvé, je n'étais pas prévenu. Mes contacts près de toi avaient plus de mal à te suivre, car tu posais des problèmes à cause de ton intelligence, de ton esprit et de ta clairvoyance. Tu t'intéressais de trop près à des affaires trop étranges pour être vraiment saines mais dont tout le monde profitait. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis presque un mois. C'était long pour moi. Mais quand je t'ai revu, quand tu as couru vers moi, j'étais gonflé de joie. Je te demande pardon pour ma gifle, mais je ne pouvais pas te montrer d'intérêt aussi grand en public. Je suis un ange très envié et controversé, tu sais. Ceux qui me prêtent allégeance me critiquent par derrière et cherchent un moyen de me faire tomber. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué. Mais bref, toujours est-il que quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai été très heureux. Tu avais grandi, plus que l'on me l'avait dit, tu avais embelli, davantage que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé, mais ton cœur était resté celui d'un enfant, pur, innocent, joyeux.

Je cligne lentement des yeux. Toutes ses paroles me touchent. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait autant à moi, c'est gentil.

« Mais... Maître... Pourquoi moi spécialement ?

- J'ai senti de toi une grande force. Tu auras quelque chose de grand à faire dans le futur. Et puis, tu étais... celui qui se montrait le moins, le plus à l'écart, comme si tu étais tout malheureux, que les autres te rejetaient.

Je reste silencieux un instant devant ces paroles. Puis :

« Maître, pourquoi me garder avez vous ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, j'aime beaucoup, mais la plupart des anges envoient leurs subordonnés dans une petite chambre à l'autre bout du palais...

- Parce que pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'un simple serviteur. Je te considère un peu comme mon fils. Tu n'as rien de moi, à part peut-être ton caractère cochon quand tu as décidé quelque chose, dit-il avec un sourire et de légers rires dans la voix, et pourtant j'ai plus d'affection pour toi que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas plus de serviteurs ? Vous êtes un ange puissant, et la plupart des anges hauts gradés prennent beaucoup de serviteurs pour montrer leur puissance. ...

- Ces anges-là sont vaniteux. La vraie puissance est celle de l'esprit et du cœur. Tu es puissant, toi, par exemple.

- Moins que vous, Maître !

- Non, ne crois pas cela, . Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais t'opposer à moi. Je suis donc obligé de croire que tu accepte ma... domination sur toi ?

- Votre autorité, plutôt. C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que personne n'est sous la domination de personne, Maître.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu apprends vite, mon petit .

Il me sourit avec gentillesse et amusement, et dirige avec une grande rapidité ses mains sur mes flancs. Il commence à me chatouiller doucement, et j'éclate de rire sous ses mains.

Je ne suis encore que ce qu'un humain appellerait un enfant, et j'en ai les réactions spontanées. En l'occurrence, de rire aux éclats lorsque l'on me chatouille.

Je m'écroule sur le lit, et il me suit dans ma chute, continuant à me chatouiller. Je me tortille, je gigote. Je suis content. C'est la première fois que l'on joue ainsi. Bien sûr, il fait des plaisanteries parfois, et moi aussi, mais jamais encore nous n'avions joué ensemble de cette manière. D'habitude, c'est des parties de cartes, de mah-jong, de shichinarabe... Cette façon de jouer est bien plus plaisante !

Lui au-dessus de moi qui me tords à n'en plus finir sur le lit, il rigole aussi, un peu, moins que moi. Il sourit, surtout. Un grand sourire éclatant, très beau. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il est beau, alors...

Finalement, il arrête de me chatouiller et je ferme les yeux, essoufflé. Il me laisse gentiment reprendre mon souffle. Il me tourne doucement sur le flanc, et je pose mon front sur le matelas moelleux. Je sens mes vêtements être remontés sur mon dos, un air frais rencontre ma peau.

Je sens le bout de ses doigts fins se poser doucement sur mon dos, délicatement et avec légèreté.

« Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ma violence... murmure-t-il d'une voix étrange.

En effet, c'est mon dos qui pâtit le plus de ses coups de colère, et il met de plus en plus de temps à se refermer.

Je sens sa main fine passer délicatement dessus, puis ses lèvres. Il embrasse chacune des blessures que le cuir froid de sa cravache a laissées dans ma chair, pour finir par me murmurer à l'oreille :

« M'aimes-tu?

Je crois qu'il a hésité à me poser cette question. Moi, je n'hésite pas sur ma réponse.

Je m'immobilise, et tourne légèrement la tête pour le voir. Je cherche ses yeux. Sa tête est tout près de la mienne. Je presse mon front contre sa joue douce et parfumée, et laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Je réponds d'une voix douce et basse, de ces mots que jamais personne d'autre n'entendra de ma bouche avec cette signification.

« Oui Maître. Je vous aime.

De ses beaux yeux clos, une larme coule.

* * *

_Qui_ je suis ? (1) 

Je m'appelle Katan ; mon maître est le Seigneur Rochel.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

(1) : _Qui_ je suis ? Je suis… _Spiderman_ ! Je sais, c'est con, mais ça me fait rire

* * *

Voilouuu ! ma première fic sur AS ( Angel Sanctuary ) Ce n'est pas une histoire à suspense comme d'autres savent très bien le faire, mais moi, perso, je l'aime bien ! 

**Katan**, discrètement à l'oreille de Rochel : Ouf, on a échappé au pire !

**Moi**, gentille comme la petite agnelle venant de sortir du ventre maternel : Aaah ? Tu crois ça ?

**Katan**, à l'oreille de Rochel : Euh... Gloups ?

**Moi**, avec un graaaand sourire à peine psychotique : Ça c'est mieux !


End file.
